The scope of the present innovation:
The disclosed invention resolves a great deficiency in the technology available for local businesses especially indoor or in places and area where GPS or other existing technology can't provide indoor navigation and the accuracy needed, Location Based Services (LBS) represent a huge advertising and mapping market—estimated at over $150 billion a year. It represents a big opportunity in the navigation market that has not been explored yet.
Existing System and Industry Trends:
Local mapping today is mostly paper: Mall maps, store maps, mapping of department stores, commercial buildings, hospitals, schools, campuses, municipalities, shopping centers, down town districts, indoor facilities, building maps, parking areas, parking garages, amusements parks, subway systems, transit maps, museum maps, area attractions maps, hotel and resort maps Cruise ships and even more importantly the emergency maps and procedures posted in buildings.
Factors in local mapping: Local maps can be of either indoor or outdoor locations.
Local maps are available on paper, on the web and in some cases on a kiosk in the facility or map available from some providers but not a navigate map just informal map.
A high degree of accuracy is needed in order to provide usable maps for navigation indoors—below 5 m and even below 1 m—to a store to a product in the shelf or even a parking space.
GPS cannot provide acceptably accurate mapping as it is only accurate to within 100-200 feet. This is the reason that the GPS industry does not provide this type of mapping. The same is true for cellular network providers, as the accuracy is also 100-300 feet, and then only when the signal is available. Signal availability is often a problem indoors and also when it is most needed—in an emergency situation when most of the cellular network fails due to high demand. Again, this is the reason that there is no local mapping available for cellular users. (Local mapping equates to accuracy in finding a store, room, or parking level within 1 m.)
At this time there is no indoor navigation solution and no infrastructure that can answer to that need. The most recent technology provides access to a user's location through a combination of group “social networking” and a “buddy list” or “check-in” or “poor man navigation”—the user need to tell where he is.
Most technology available today attempts to “locate” a moving “user” in an area, this invention reverses that idea and lets the “user” navigate the local area on the local maps.
Indoor navigation vs. Outdoor navigation Pedestrian navigation is more than locating and navigating, most likely they are at or near their destination already. There are two possibilities, either they are in unknown surroundings and their task will be to explore the surrounding or they are looking for a specific product—their defined goal is like buying a new pair of shoes or getting a book or just going to shop around, exploring a new location, new deals, sales specials, or simply sightseeing.
The theory behind the invention is based on the belief that “you are what you do” meaning—the service, special sales, coupons discount. This is one key.
The main task of indoor navigation in a mall or inside a store is to show the user where the specials, sales, and coupons and director navigate the user to them. The integration of multimodal journey planning and guidance to dynamic waypoints, Sales, specials, etc . . . and complex public interchange facilities are not adequately addressed by existing systems.
In some aspects, indoor navigation looks simpler than outdoor navigation. For instance, the geographical area covered is much smaller and the expected speed of travel (walking) is much slower. However, other aspects make indoor navigation much more challenging. First among these is the unsuitability of a Global Positioning System (GPS) and related technologies. Second is that in a complex indoor environment the requirements are more stringent. For example, vertical positioning of the topology and the need for accuracy less than 5 m—to the store, the product, and even to the aisle or the parking space cannot be achieved with today's existing system.
The indoor market represents much greater potential than outdoor navigation, as on average individuals spend more than 90% of their time indoors.
The objectives and goals behind the present invention include:
The technology behind the present invention is quite simple: a direct communication between the user device (such as a cell phone), a Wi-Fi or Bluetooth enabled device like most of the new mobile phones, and Wi-Fi or Bluetooth tags/sensors/beacons installed in known locations within an area/building/store facility, without relying on GPS, local centralized servers, Internet bandwidth or even cellular communication—or cellular identification (ID) they can be supportive are but not essential.
The main concept is to use existing, off-the-shelf technology and devices with a minimal cost of deployment and to provide a simple indoor/pedestrian technology, which delivers accuracy with an integrated suite of applications especially designed for the user/shopper within an indoor environment.
The system includes:
An ability to load local mapping at the facility or pre-load local maps via an application or the Internet prior to arrival at the area.
Ability to have special navigation software either as an add-on to existing navigation on the user's cell phone or existing navigation system (car, mobile).
Deployment of Wi-Fi or Bluetooth beacons in the local area where each beacon will be installed in a known location or a waypoint to provide the infrastructure needed to navigate in the area. The infrastructure provides a very low cost and fast deployment beacon system.
Ability or option to use the log of the “user” Bluetooth or Wi-Fi ID or the Wi-Fi or Bluetooth naming ext. as a key (not cellular number) for future marketing purposes or for emergency use. This aggregation of data will be invaluable to retailers, etc. for example Bluetooth enabled cell phones or old Bluetooth head phone can be used as beacons (potentially a good use for millions of old cellular phones), also Wi-Fi routers can be serve as beacons when install in key area on location and serve as part of the infrastructure to enable the indoor navigation.
System Segments:
The beacons—are RF Bluetooth or Wi-Fi tags/beacons installed in known locations in the area/facility and represent “waypoints”, store/special sales, places etc.
The scanner detection—Whenever a mobile phone or mobile device with a Bluetooth or Wi-Fi capacity is switched on and loaded with the subject application, it will periodically scan the area for the associated RF/Bluetooth/WIFI beacons; proximity to a tag/beacon will determine the “user” location on the area/facility map, triangulation method can be also used.
The navigation—Can be plotted between waypoints/store/places on the map.
The sale sense—marketing tools option—the disclosed system works by passively observing the initial part of the scanning of movement. The disclosed system does not monitor or listen to conversations or text messages. Nor does the system transmit or intercept any information or interfere with the mobile network operators in any way. The disclosed system is a scanning detector done by the user (not a receiver or transmitter) which can observe the unique RF Bluetooth/Wi-Fi ID/key set of the device (not a tel. # or name . . . ) and aggregate resultant data.
The existing central database method of The waypoint database by GOOGLE, APPLE, SKYHOOK and NAVIZON provides “software only” location platform database that use central base data of collected Wi-Fi ID to allow add-on determination of the location of the user with accuracy around 20-50 meters and up and used mostly outdoor as add-on to GPS navigation, it based on collected Wi-Fi router ID by a scanning devices mostly special scanning cars), the car scan the area for “someone else” router without permission and knowledge of the user and the Wi-Fi ID is added to a central data base that needs to search and match with the user IP for additional proximity detection.
Such system use today are not available indoors as indoor navigation and LBS application especially inside store needed precise accuracy; below 1 m to even a product in the shelf, where the current system and method are above 20-50 Meters.
Moreover, the system and method that is used today depends on “someone else's” beacons/device and the user can move it or change the name or just shut it off, there is no control of the beacons/the waypoints by the providers.
Also because the way the information is collected there is no current information inside restricted area like complex, buildings, in-store, in-ship, cruise, and others indoor facilities.
And the biggest problem of all is a privacy issue. As described, the information is collected without the user's knowledge or permission, which creates a big issue.
Also the matching process and the access for a central database are costly and slow and depends on matching a router or Wi-Fi ID to the right address/location.
Moreover, the existing method of the central database depends on GPS and cellular ID.
The disclosed solution to the central database and the limitation of such system and method is as follows:
Instead of a “software only” method where there is no control of the beacons the disclosed system and method provides physical beacons owned or controlled by the provider.
Instead of building costly central database that need to match the ID to the real address in the disclosed solution the ID is the address, meaning the system doesn't need to match xyz112x to be the real address, instead the ID=real physical address/location there is no matching needed.
Such central database as used today may be good for outdoor but not when there is a need for more precise detection especially indoor where the area/building are small and the “waypoints” or Points of Interest (POI), the beacons list are in small number and can reside on the user mobile phone loaded area map and there is no need to access and verify in a database.
Such system and method as explain will eliminate the need for the costly scanning car that the providers use today and will provide more control and solve the privacy issue existing with the other method.
The disclosed method will provide infrastructure that is deployed indoors; in-buildings in area that are not enable today as to the problems describe above.
It all will come to the cost of the beacons, to the cost of the infrastructure, it is believed that at a cost of around $10 a beacon with the introduction of the business model where the business owner pay to be publish as a Point Of Interest (POI) on the local map and have in the first time the opportunity to allow additional information trigger by the beacons and deliver by other communication method according to the user location indoor or outdoor.
As explained above, what is required is a solution for the immediate need for better accuracy, better control and the privacy issue and a solution that will eliminate the depend on “someone else” hardware or “software only” method.
Another important differences is that in the present invention, the beacons are autonomous; not in a network; and doesn't need any bandwidth or being connected to the Internet. All the location determination is done at the user's mobile phone without a need for a central system. The Internet or the cellular communication would be triggered by the location determination set by the beacons.
Example of scenarios:
A user in a mall can load the mall maps to a mobile phone prior to arriving at the mall/store.
A navigation application on the user's mobile phone will scan signals from known locations, more specifically, RF Bluetooth or Wi-Fi beacons, and will determine the “user's” location on the local mall map (the same way as a GPS) with accuracy of less than 5 m. (It is noted, the greater the number of beacons with LESS signal range, the more accurate the location determination process)
The assumptions are based on the following facts:                Globally, more “users” carry mobile phones than any other device.        GPS and other existing mapping solutions are not accurate enough to handle a local mapping need, particularly indoors where satellite signals are not available.        On average people spend more than 90% of their time indoors.        RF Bluetooth and Wi-Fi protocols are the most used communication method today and they are installed in more than 90% of all new mobile phones.        The technology already exists.        
The present invention is based on direct communication scanning for the installed RF Bluetooth or Wi-Fi beacons and the user's mobile phone without the use of a cellular network, GPS, the Internet, or a local central system.                The available local advertising Nay Conference marketing is huge, with over $150 billion in revenue in the US alone.        
Indoor LBS applications can include:
Nav Parking,
Nav Realty,
Nav Mall,
Return 2 Parking,
Nav cruise/hotel/resort,
Nav Store,
Nav Sale/special/deals/coupons,
Nav Museum,
Nav Show,
Nav Train/airport/port,
Nav Theme Park,
Nav Sign,
Nav Emergency,
Nav Events,
The present invention offers a complete suite of applications from finding an available parking spot to navigation of indoor malls/stores and with a capacity to navigate to emergency exits with a low cost to implement and with a business model that can be used to attract customers.
The application represents a big opportunity in the navigation market and will open up new avenues for companies from telephone operators, mall store department store owners, to navigation and mapping companies.
The present invention provides a low cost and easily deployable infrastructure for local based navigation outdoors and indoors without the need for GPS and or cellular networks. Moreover, the concept is especially suitable for local area (indoor and outdoor) services when and where the GPS and the cellular network can't provide the solution and the accuracy needed to provide such navigation (5 m or less).
The present invention integrates existing technology that is proven to be stable, simple, inexpensive and mature in market use. Moreover, it is a common communication tool and is available on most of all new mobile phones.
System architecture: The infrastructure consists of Bluetooth or Wi-Fi beacons installed in known locations within a local area. The beacons will respond to Bluetooth/Wi-Fi device scanning inquiries made by a “user's” mobile phone or other Bluetooth/Wi-Fi device operating an application program.
The known location of the beacon is set in a small local database: the table of the beacon (waypoints=the beacons identities according to the Bluetooth/Wi-Fi address/name of the beacon) is attached to the local area mapping of the area.
The local area map (mall map, store, building map, area map, etc.) will be available to be downloaded at the entrance of the building/mall/area or the directory places to provide the mapping for the navigation.
A “user” can also download the mapping before approaching the place to be navigated, from the Internet or using application contain mapping database.
A user's Bluetooth/Wi-Fi mobile phone will scan the local area for the location beacons. When a user is within proximity to the beacon, the location beacons respond, providing superior accuracy compare to the regular GPS or navigation used today and the exact need to enable indoor lbs and navigation accuracy. With multiple beacons installed and possibly receiving more than one beacon's signal, a simple triangulation calculation and options for signal strength will determine the exact location of the user on the map of the local area.
Other signals not on the database list will be ignored.
Sales sense, next generation marketing tools, the behavioral option module is as follows:
Recent published research showed that on average individuals spend 90% of their time indoors. Moreover, according to research, indoor navigation may be more important than outdoor navigation and may represent a huge new market.
The disclosed technology allows shopping centers, malls, department stores, buildings, airports, train stations, exhibition centers, museums, resort and even cruise ships and amusement parks to understand the way that their customers or passengers flow through their premises. At the same time it provides the user/shopper with unique indoor navigation capability without compromising user privacy.
The disclosed innovation will allow, for the first time, the navigation and GPS industry to tap into the local advertising market, estimated to be over $150 Billion in the US alone.
The disclosed technology provides a reliable method for identifying the path habits and the behavior that people take through an area.
There are a number of advantages to the disclosed technology including:
Extremely large sample size as mobile penetration is above 90% Shoppers remain anonymous Accurate to within 5 m Based on a Bluetooth/Wi-Fi technology.
For retail areas, malls in particular, the advantages of understanding shopper behavior are significant. Such information can assist the mall to:                Evaluate and improve their retail tenancy mix by identifying which stores shoppers consider complementary,        Identify underutilized areas in the mall,        Understand the impact of anchor stores on the mall,        Measure the implications of particular promotions or center events,        Assist with planning day-today mall operations Provide add-ons for the shoppers,        Provide shoppers with a “web” like shopping experience,        Provide shoppers with incentive/advertising,        Increase security, and        and in an emergency, provides the shopper(s) with alarm and notification.        
The disclosed technology would be the only system available that can continuously and accurately gather information along shopper paths without the need for Internet or cellular communication and all without compromising the shopper ID or his privacy.
Over the past 7 years the proposed concept has evolved into a unique and innovative system and method that can also provide a way of surveying the behavior and preferences of the user shopper simply by observing the anonymous signals (encoding Bluetooth naming key+Bluetooth/Wi-Fi ID) given off by their mobile phones and at the same time provide the shopper with a unique special application for indoor navigation.
The present invention offers the next generation approach to the LBS market, especially to indoor applications and to areas where a GPS cannot provide accurate navigation and LBS services.
The anonymous data collected using this technology can be used to provide trend reports showing which shops are most visited and at what times, whether there are sufficient public facilities to serve the visiting shoppers or whether more security staff are needed to name only a few of the potential benefits. Ultimately, the data collected by the proposed system assists shopping centers to become more in-tune with their customers so that they can create better, more pleasant places to visit.
The analytics associated with the present invention can turn a shopping center, a department store, or a store into finely tuned site, enabling mall/store owners to direct the flow of traffic efficiently around.
In contrast to alternative techniques, there is no device that tracks the user's cell phone. In the proposed method, the user's device/cell phone scans and tracks tags/beacons along the route, whereby each scan includes the cell's unique Bluetooth/Wi-Fi ID (think IP address), and while these ID's help track the movement of the signal and its owner, they don't reveal the identity of the user. This is a more precise method than what GOOGLE maps uses to detect a general location on a mobile phone by cell towers which are accurate between 300-1000 m compared to the accuracy of the present invention, which is below 5 m.
Some reports about shoppers show how valuable behavioral information actually is, and the profit opportunities that come along with this.                Where they go?        Where they go next?        Where they do what?        When they do what?        Who does what?        Understand behavioral patterns across demographics. Similarities, differences and much more.        
Sales Sense User Preference Option Module:
Every day millions of people access the Internet and enter their profile, personal information, or answer questions about their preferences in order to access a service/site, to get incentives, coupons, specials, etc. These sites use the information for marketing and in some cases, share or sell the information. Recent research has found that most people are willing to give information for incentives.
Using the profile and records, the surfing habits of the user (IP address) is the way that all the search engine companies make money on the Internet. At the same time they try to direct the content to the user according to the user's profile/habits.
But what about real life? As individuals spend more and more time indoors (again, according to recent research, people spend more than 90% of their time indoors).
A scenario of searching for store/item, special sales, and coupons is repeated again and again . . . . The question is how can the system transfer the success of the Internet marketing tool and the easy search for the real life? That is the main idea behind the disclosed invention—what if one can take the profile/the user input with them anywhere and not depend on communication at all, no Internet nor cellular communication is required and more importantly without compromising the user's identity. Moreover, the user is in complete control over their privacy, more than when surfing the Internet!
In the disclosed innovation, using the associated software, the user enters their profile sales preference and their profile sales preference is encoded into the user's cell phone. Bluetooth/Wi-Fi naming as a key (Sequence of numbers and letters, much like a VIN# in cars), the key takes part of the Bluetooth/Wi-Fi device address and the user's profile to encode a key.
There are 3 ways in encoding generating the key: (A) set segment—the segment keys are not unique and helps to setup the user segment only. In that case the key is not unique and sharing the key presents no privacy issue. (B) to generate a unique key—to be used like the Internet IP. Can be use with minimal user exposes or when users are “register” customers and willing to receive additional incentive as store customers. (C) creates a dynamic key and multiplies profile according to location/user preferences.
The profile can include: Gender, age or age range, and sales preference (interest), and does not include any personal profile. The profile may be the same as seeing the user and recognizing their gender, age-range, and other preferences just by looking at the user. The user ID does not reveal any kind of information that most of websites ask for in a registration process and no personal information, wherein Name, address, and/or telephone # are exposed.
As part of the associated suite of LBS applications, the user's phone will scan the area for the tags/beacons. The infrastructure of beacons will provide accurate location determination and trigger 3rd party delivery of the right content information to the user according to a decoding of the user key and location will allow the 3rd party to use the user preference segments and provide the user with ads, specials, and incentives according to their profile “Your customer is telling you what they want, are you listening?”
The main idea behind this is to provide the user with pin-point content according to their desired preference at the location and also direct/navigate them to the desired location where they can find the store/sales/special/coupons or the information that they are looking for, at the same time there is also a benefit to the sale/mall store owner by getting the next generation's sales tools, getting customers' habits and their sales profile, and able to serve better and accordingly the customers.
The sales sense, a user preference module is an add-on to the sales sense marketing where it joins the user's behaviors module to create a very unique LBS business and marketing model the analysis of these spatio-temoral data can supply high level human behavior information valuable to urban planners, local business and the Local Based Services (LBS) marketing.
Mall/department store/store indoor applications can all be included as part of a nav4mall/store suite.
The following indoor applications can be enable to use indoor by using the associated infrastructure:
Map and indoor Navigation is an application which brings the local mall/store map to the digital age, allowing download at the directory stand or pie load from Internet site prior to arriving. The application provides an ability to navigate from waypoints to waypoints on the map directory, essentially bringing the store/mall directory to the cell phone.
Search and Find is an application where store/place/item products that are on the directory represent waypoints/tags/beacons on the loading maps.
Sales/specials is an application where discounts, sales, and coupons can be added-on or a replacement to a mall or store flyer, wherein the application provides the shoppers at points in the mall or store, it can even direct the user/shopper to the aisle with the products/coupons and directs the shoppers to what they looking for.
Parking and return2parking, although not directly the same beacons (for the parking the invention uses long range beacons where in store/mall the beacons are short range) is a service which assists the user in finding available parking spaces and a process for informing the user of the location of their parked car.
Info is an application that provides information about events, restrooms, ATM location, seating area, Kids playground, fountain, public phones, etc. to the user.
Emergency, which is a very important part of the present innovation, offers a solution to provide the user with a unique alarm and notification of an emergency situation without depending on other communication links, such as cellular phones, which are prone to failure in emergencies. The disclosed innovation provides the user with the building/mall/store/place emergency procedure according to the user location and in emergency will help navigate the user to safety.
Panic is an application that enables the user to request a beacon locating transmission to help in finding the user in an emergency condition, wherein this application can alternatively be referred to as a scan4life method.
Regarding Privacy: The system does not collect personal information such as name or phone number. It does, however, record the phone's Bluetooth/Wi-Fi identification number to build a profile of the user or the use of the phone in the area. It is like surfing the web here a user's IP address is recorded for future marketing statistics and surfing habits (with permission from the user). Also as part of the process of introducing the encoding key into the Bluetooth device (user profile) as describe in the sale sense part, the privacy and security increase to the level where viewing the key broadcast by the Bluetooth/Wi-Fi device can't revile any user's Identity unless the user requests to be register to get incentive specials, sales, etc., even then the user's name or other personal ID are secure and only the Bluetooth/Wi-Fi device key/ID are recorded.
Marketing: By directly targeting the consumer standing right outside a business, an event, or walking toward a kiosk or restaurant, merchants can maximize their marketing budget while incorporating a new, inexpensive and effective form of advertising.
The user is in complete control. They can disable their application any time or just reject content, there is no spam effect and the user is attracted by incentives rather than generic promotions. In a mall like environment a user's incentive to use of the disclosed innovation can be further enhanced with the use of the associated advantages and packages.
Isn't this all a bit like “big brother”?
Not at all, and it isn't even “little brother, It's much less intrusive or invasive than existing methods that are already in widespread use—for instance CCTV cameras and number plate monitoring as they do collect personal information such as your image or car number plate. The disclosed innovation represents the next generation shopping experience in shopping centers, malls or stores and fits very well with today's business model. Such a service can be offered for free to the “users” and backed by advertising and the use of the data by the stores. Such service and application and the ability to include the full “suite” of applications especially designed for shopping malls/stores and include the emergency part of it will also ease the fear of “locating” or any other privacy issue.
The disclosed innovation represents the next generation shopping experience in shopping centers and malls and fits very well with today's business model. Such a service can be offered for free to the “users” and backed by advertising and the use of the data by the stores. Such service and application and the ability to include the emergency part of it will also ease the fear of “locating” or any privacy issue.
For the first time the shopper will experience Internet type marketing in the traditional sales and advertising venue.
Here are the benefits consumers could see from shopping center stores or even resort/cruise using the disclosed technology:                A. Better in-mall inside events; the disclosed system can monitor how successful they were by monitoring the sheer volumes of people attending and for how long.        B. Provide shoppers/guests with next generation sales tools: navigation in your mall store area ships or facility directly to the sales or specials that you want them to go to.        C. Add-on to the store/mall/ship/hotel/resort/building directory and the in-store mall cruise resort building flyer.        D. Take the guessing from the customer's next wants; then send them directly to the products coupons special they might want.        E. Eliminate congestion within the shopping centre—the disclosed innovation can help centre management understand whether opening hours need to be extended or whether the centre layout needs to be improved to avoid congestion.        F. Improve shopping center and public facilities efficient—the disclosed innovation's data helps managers to understand which parts of their facility are very busy which means they know when to deploy extra employee/cleaners/security to ensure proper service.        G. Better security; over-crowding also leaves shoppers vulnerable to pickpockets and other security risks. The disclosed system can identify congested areas and ensure security personnel are deployed appropriately. And in an emergency, the disclosed system can provide instant alarm and notification, even if the cellular communication or another communication system is not available.        
Altogether this makes for a much better shopping experience, it is believed that shopping should be an enjoyable pastime. Who wants to go to shopping center that are congested, poorly laid out, have dirty toilets, are badly positioned for transport links and which pose a security threat to visitors?
The facilities owner can get a better understanding of how people use their center such as the order of stores/area/facilities they visit and the time they spend in different areas of the centre/ship/building.
Similarly it could help museums/amusements parks/resort or even cruise ships identify their most popular exhibits and help exhibition companies plan their venues more carefully around visitor traffic flows.
The instant invention provides the center with quantitative feedback on whether the changes they make in the mall/area are successful. One of the ways to do this is by looking simply at how long shoppers/guests tend to stay within a mall/area.
In the past malls/area/building/cruise have focused solely on looking at the numbers of shoppers/guests that they are drawing through the doors (footfall) but when combined with dwell time, they can get a much more accurate predictor of their performance and statistics.
The business model—Next Generation Marketing: The web advertising and the main focus of search engine success is based on technology that tracks the web user's habits and provides him with related ads according to his interests.
Using the disclosed infrastructure of a Bluetooth/Wi-Fi beacons and the associated applications in a mall, store or shopping center, or in any other indoor facility, such as in a resort or cruise ship environment, the disclosed innovation will represent a very unique ability to bring a web like shopping experience by its ability to keep up on the user's surfing or shopping habits in the shopping center, mall, or store. The system will provide a better shopping experience (coupons, specials sales, according to the user's shopping habits) and service to the shopper.
Even though it may look like a privacy issue, the add-on services, the application, and the idea that it may save the user's life (nav4emergency application) combined, with the fact that it does not reveal the person's name or telephone number, it is the same as the everyday use of surfing the Internet when the user's IP is recorded by the web sites and provides the basis for the “ad sense” or the web marketing tools, which can be referred to as “sale-sense”.
It is believed that introducing the disclosed system and the marketing tools above can help the users and the sellers to upgrade the real shopping experience of today with the advantage of the web like tools.
The disclosed innovation represents the next generation shopping experience in shopping centers, malls and fits very well with today's business model. Such a service can be offered for free to the “users” and backed by advertising and the use of the data by the stores. Such service and application and the ability to include the emergency part of it will also ease the fear of “locating” or any privacy issue.
For the first time the shopper will experience Internet type marketing in the traditional sales and advertising venue.
The disclosed innovation provides valuable solutions that enhance the effectiveness of ad campaigns. The ability to optimize performance in real time has a positive effect on advertiser satisfaction. The fact that this service is well integrated into the disclosed system is a tremendous advantage.
The disclosed innovation is a performance-enhancing technology, providing great data and allowing improved customer service.
It can be an extremely effective way to optimize the performance of offline/online advertising campaigns in the mall/store environment. For excellence in client services the idea is a clear win-win for everyone.
Helping to understand where users are going in the mall/store in real life and their buying behavior patterns will allow the merchants to continually adjust offers, placements and creative content to improve buy-through and maximize sales.
The disclosed system will evolve the mobile content into a bonfire revenue center that will benefit the shopping mall operator and merchants alike.
The “user” is in complete control. He can disable his application—blue umbrella application any time or just reject content, there is no “spam” effect and the “user” is attracted by incentives rather than generic promotions.
Probably the best technical analogy would be to compare the disclosed technology with existing web-based systems that measure viewers of web sites, for example GOOGLE ANALYTICS.
These systems work by embedding tags within each page of the web site being measured, so every time a visitor views a page on the site the tag is flagged. This enables the system to collect information on how a visitor viewed a site. This system won't collect any personal information but it will collect the temporary Internet address of your computer to uniquely identify you (not as an individual but for instance as “Visitor Xyz75a”) as well as information on how you use the website such as the order of pages you visited or how long you spent on each page. In a very similar observation, the unique Bluetooth/Wi-Fi naming key that setup a user pre define profile key to provide the user with ad/specials/incentive according to their segment and all with complete user anonymity.
Why use Bluetooth or Wi-Fi for indoor location? Bluetooth has some advantages in the context of indoor location. These include:                a. Bluetooth uses RF—in the 2.4 GHz ISM band, specifically. In this frequency range, radio waves penetrate obstacles, such as walls and human bodies, albeit with a substantial loss.        b. Bluetooth is ubiquitous—Bluetooth chipsets are being implanted everywhere nowadays (phones, accessories, computing devices, etc).        c. The fact that a Bluetooth location system can locate any Bluetooth enabled device makes it more cost-effective. This means that an increasing fraction of humans and mobile assets around would become locatable in a Bluetooth covered site, with No additional hardware cost (no tags attached). The only need is to pre-register these devices.        d. Bluetooth is a low power technology—the proposed tag can operate using a battery for more than 6 months, which is a big advantage over Wi-Fi or other technology.        e. Bluetooth is a low cost technology. The high expected production volumes (hundreds of millions annually) lead to sub-$1 per chip. This goal has already been met by several IC manufacturers. This would eventually result in a low price for the Bluetooth tags, and Bluetooth location systems would become sufficiently ubiquitous.        f. Bluetooth is a multi-functional communication standard—location is only one of the services that can be supported by a Bluetooth infrastructure. The same infrastructure can be used to provide additional network services, particularly remote monitoring and control (by using a serial interface). In addition, Bluetooth provides voice and IP services.        g. In open spaces, relatively free of obstructions and walls (e.g. a large warehouse or a public hotspot), Bluetooth alone would suffice to provide a sub I meter accuracy and that is the range for locating products in a store in a mall or even go to a product in a shelf.        e. With the recent introduce of Bluetooth 4, the tag concept become reality also in term of low power special design for beacon/tag operation and increase range to over 600 m—even more than Wi-Fi.        f. Even so that there is a clear advantage of using the blue tooth, the disclosed innovation also covers the use of Wi-Fi tags and the ability of use the existing Wi-Fi equipments with the disclosed innovative method as part of the infrastructure to enable indoor LBS applications.        
Applications:
The system use and costs should scale well with its ability for multi use in an emergency and in non emergency to provide local navigation on malls/store campuses, buildings, hospitals, hotels, cruise ships, resorts malls, etc., without GPS or a cellular network using the Bluetooth or Wi-Fi beacon for navigation. Some of the key applications that can be enable to be use by the disclosed infrastructure are:
Mall Store Sale or just University or Building Navigator, Explore the indoor mall or inside a department store, in resort or cruise ship navigate to the right place or the store or the department that you need. Navigate on the mall map, the store map, the resort map, or the cruise mapping to find your way around each respective environment using your mobile cellular phone or navigation system without a GPS or even without need for cellular communication at all. A new kind of service and new marketing way for the malls/store/resort business owners an add-on to local advertising.
With an indoor navigation based on the local map/mall that will provide the user a navigation to his desire location in the mall/store to the right, and receiving content according to his pre define preferences the user can be directed to a store, a product or even an isle inside the store as well a new marketing tool to the store and/or mall owner to get the customer with a new service. The store will have also an option to provide or deliver more content (advertising, sale, coupons, promo, etc.) to the user when he approaches the store and the delivery are trigger by the associated infrastructure of Wi-Fi/Bluetooth beacons. And in an emergency, the Nav4emergency will kick in from the Nay-store mall suite of applications.
Museum Conference Show
Explore museum or conference show exhibits in a new unique and easy way, find your way around when navigating on the floor map of the museum conference or the show, indoor navigation, navigate to exhibits restaurants, cafes, lavatories etc. . . . all to the “user” navigation or cellular phone. Any Museum Conference or show provided to the attended a mapping to the exhibits, some provide also additional audio device (headset) to get more information on the exhibits. The disclosed innovation will provide a unique indoor tools that will allow the attended to navigate the museum, conference or show in an easy way directly to his Bluetooth/Wi-Fi enable cellular phone, when he reach his desire exhibit he will allow to download directly to his cellular and or Bluetooth/Wi-Fi headset information about the exhibits. An indoor navigation to the exhibits as well to the restaurants, cafes, lavatories etc. . . . All to the “user” navigation or cellular phone and based on the facility map. And in emergency—the nav4emergency will kick in.
Train and Transit Navigation
For all the users of mass transportation system the disclosed innovation will allow locate and point the user to the exact station or location on a route, an easy way to navigate in the train, subway, underground kind of system, a new way of a subway or bus mapping in/out door and directly to the user's navigation or his cellular phone. Every day millions of people are using the mass transportation system, trains, subways, buses, each of the passengers depend on the transportation map for the route information as well as schedules and additional services provided by the transportation system. Most of the passengers of today carry with them a cellular phone. The disclosed unique innovation will provide the passenger with the navigation inside the transportation system directly to the passenger's Bluetooth enable phone; the passenger will know exact location/station on the route as well with additional option information like schedules. A new add-on service to the transportation providers as well to the passengers, utilize the disclosed indoor navigation method, and in an emergency, the Nav4emergency application will kick in.
Theme Park or Amusements Park Navigation
Theme and amusements Park navigation, navigate to your desire attractions as well with a new way for register to a “fast pass kind off lane all in an easy way to the “user” cellular phone without need for GPS Provides a new media add-on service. Ever wonder what it will be like to navigate inside the amusements park to the desired attraction, to know the schedules of the shows at the attractions and even to get your “fast pass” from a remote instead of standing in line. With the disclosed unique innovation all can be become reality and directly to your cellular phone without the need for a GPS or even cellular communication. It is believed that the disclosed innovation can provide a new tool and service to the benefit of the amusements parks as well to the user. And in emergency, the emergency part will kick in without need for cellular communication that trend to fail in emergency or in ### conj action### time.
Cellular next “Killer Application”:
Emerging technology markets are always on the lookout for that elusive “killer app”—the precious, irrefutable application that makes adopters stand up, take notice, and open their wallets. Once it's found, and as soon as adopters realize firsthand the value to be achieved, that killer application eventually expands into other, more advanced areas of adoption and innovation. According to research, the next in cellular telephony will be service depend on location base programming, when the cell phone user will receive information according to his location.
There are more than 4 billion cell-phone users in the world. Each day, thousands more sign up. A variety of mobile devices have been developed in recent years that are capable of supporting dynamic navigation and location-based services applications. These include wireless telephones, PDA, IPAD and other smart phones personal navigation devices (PNDs) and laptop computers, the disclosed concept will work even on the old phones. It is believed that the disclosed innovation will meet the desire of wireless service providers to increase their average revenue per user.